Gone With the Wind
by JustAGirlInACoffeeShop
Summary: Back in New York with Addison and Derek before all that Grey drama happens. Why don't Addie and Derek have any children with 11 years of mariage? Why did they fall apart? This fic intends to answer those questions. It's Love, happiness, and joy. Until it is not. This is the extended flashback from Still Breathing. Reading that fic is not a prerequisite to this story. Somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is the flashback in Still Breathing. It's told in present tense so basically I'm retelling the flashback through a much larger scope. it should make sense as a singular story if you don't want to read the other story. _

_Addie and Derek have a surprise coming. It's still in New York, before all the drama. They are in their fellowships and it is 2001. _

**Gone with the Wind**

"Addison!" His wife just excused herself from a consult and ran. Quickly, he apologized and promised to come back, "I think something is wrong with my wife, I need to check on her. I'll be back really soon."

Addison had sprinted with one hand on her stomach and another in front of her mouth. "Addie, are you okay?" Derek rushed into the women's restroom with her, ignoring the gender signs on the door. All he could hear was the sound of retching in the stalls. He walked into the leftmost stall and held her hair back.

"Addie, you're okay. Just breathe." His hand was placed firmly on her back as he reassured his wife. She was as white as a sheet.

"I think it was the sushi last night. That sashimi was obviously no good. " She breathed, "I think I'm going to stand up now."

"Okay," Derek said while supporting her. Shakily, she rose to her knees then using Derek's hand for balance, stood up. She smiled, but then turned around abruptly and started vomiting again, "Addie, I'm taking you home."

"No! I can work," Addison said between coughs, "See, I can stand up now." She leaned against the walls for support. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Come on, we can reschedule our surgeries." Derek said while protectively wrapping his arms around her waist, "Can you walk?"

"Derek, I'm fine!" She pushed him away from her, "I have a TTS case tonight. I'm soloing!"

"You can't operate tonight on a baby, vomiting every two minutes."

"Watch me. I'm a Forbes Montgomery!"

"Shepherd. You, my wife, are a Forbes Montgomery Shepherd."

"I am. And I love it," She pecked his lips.

"Come on Addie, we have both just pulled 48 hour shifts. Let's go. You need to rest if you want to get better."

"No!" she vomited again then nodded meekly, "Fine, Let's go." She flushed down the mess then cleaned herself shakily. Derek's hand never left her waist.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"Just leave you arm around me, I should be fine. My stomach hurts though."

"Let's go tell Richard." They spotted him on their war out.

"Hey Richard," Derek shouted across the hall to the man buried in his medical journals.

"Oh, Hello Addison, Derek." He nodded to each of them.

"Addie isn't feeling well, we're going home. Could you cancel all of our surgeries?"

"Of course. Addie, are you okay?" Richard asked concerned, "you didn't even take a day off for that 104 fever of yours in your intern year."

"You remember that?"

"How could I forget? Derek was so worried and he almost got you to go home, I almost had to physically remove him."

Addison smirked, "I should be able to work today too, Derek," she whined.

"Richard! Stop it!" Derek complained, "She hasn't slept in around 50 hours. Now she's vomiting and turning pale. I'm taking her home."

"Addison, listen to me. Go home."

"But,"

Richard cut her off, "Go home. We'll be fine without you for a day."

"Don't miss me too much!" Addison called at their friend.

"Come on Addie, let's go home and get you in a hot bath," He looked at his wife, "You look really pale."

"Derek," she looked at him weirdly, "I don't think I can stand."

"I'll carry you."

"Der, I'm going to faint," Addison whispered.

"Addie? Okay, no fainting. Look at me. Stay awake." He ran back into the hospital carrying her wedding style.

"Richard!" Their friend looked back, stunned to see them back, "Page Mark, Naomi, and Nancy! Something happened to Addie."

"Addie, do you hear me? Everything is going to be okay. You are okay, " he kissed her head trying more to convince himself, "I love you Addie. Hang on."

The three doctors rushed into the room, "What wrong?"

"She presented with fatigue, paleness, vomiting, and fainting. Nai. Stay with Addie. Mark, can you go to our house and get Mr. Stuffing? Nance. I love you, but this is an order. Find out what is wrong with Addie before I get out the chainsaw."

Nancy, Derek's sister, reacted first, probably due to the threat, "Okay, interns. CT, blood test, anything you can think of. Go Now!"

"Derek, are you sure she'll want Mr. S?"

"Positive. Go Now." Mr. Stuffing is Addison's stuffed bear. He always sits by her bedside as her protector.

"Hey, Addie. It's me Nai. You're going to be okay," she whispered to Addison's unconscious body."

With the room empty, Derek slid down the wall, terrified from Addison's condition. He sighed and took off his scrub cap. It was the one Addison had given him for his first solo surgery. To this day, this cap is his lucky charm. He hopes that the pendant he had given her will reciprocate the luck.

"Oh my god! YES!" Nancy screamed, "This is awesome!" She cradles the chart, looking at it fondly.

"What happened Nancypants?" Mark asks inquisitively. Derek looked up apprehensively.

"Come in, let's wait for Addison to come back from CT. Derek I promise you she's fine."

"Addie!" Derek grinned, "Are you feeling okay?"

"My stomach still hurts," She sounded like a hurt six-year old.

"Addie! Derek!" Nancy drew the attention back to herself, "You're pregnant! I'm going to be an aunt!"

Derek now looked whiter than the sheets. Although he wanted a child of his own, he was afraid as to what comes next, "Nance, you're not telling us something. What happened that made Addie faint?"

"She's okay. I promised, remember? Just no more fifty-hour shifts. She has mild anemia, you guys obviously know what that is. I think she might have hyperemesis gravidarum, which is the extreme form of nausea and vomiting. Only if she faints again, the bring her here immediately," She paused, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. They were overjoyed. A baby was part of their dream. Marriage, house, and then children. Everything was coming true.

"Addie," Derek looked at his wife joyfully, "We're having a baby!"

She started tearing up, "We're having a baby."

"I love you," he pulled her into a kiss.

"Guys! Get a room!" Mark and Nancy simultaneously shouted. Suddenly, the room exploded with laughter. Everything was right again.

"Can I take her home?" Derek asked Nancy.

"Of course, just make sure to make her rest and take the week off."

"You guys talk of me as if I am not here. I refuse to take the week off! I have a TTTS case!" Addison sighed indignantly, but then she covered her mouth with her hand. Derek quickly brought up the bowl and she vomited again.

"Addie," Nancy sighed, "I'm sorry to say this to the TTTS baby, but your child is so much more important."

Derek looked amused at his sister; for once she was siding with him. It was refreshing. Then, he directed his attention to his wife, the little color that had returned to her face was near gone now, "Addie?" Derek asked concerned, "Addie. It's okay. Just breathe." He sat down on her bed then rubbed her back.

She grabbed his hand and held tightly, "I'm fine. It's okay."

"Addie, tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing, I'm just really tired."

"Derek, let's just stay here tonight," Nancy urged Derek.

"Okay."

"Der?" Addison asked, "Can you hold me?"

"Okay, " he crawled into her little hospital bed and pulled her close to his chest, "You're okay. Just go to sleep."

"I love you Der."

"I love you too," she fell asleep immediately.

After a couple minutes of silence, Nancy quietly poked Derek and pointed outside. Derek instantly thought the worst. They walked outside.

"Nance, what didn't you tell us?"

"Nothing, honestly. It's not serious. She'll be fine. It's just," she hesitated, "did you see how easily she tired? Is there anything else going on?"

"No. But remember? She got sick a week ago with the flu."

"I just think that she is at risk for preeclampsia or pre-term labor. Just keep her safe. Try to convince her to do ten-hour shifts or something. Make sure to keep her home for the next week. After the first trimester, everything should be fine." She noticed her brother staring into the room through the window, "Derek?"

"Hm?"

"You're having a baby."

"I am having a baby." His smile spread throughout his face.

"Go back in there now."

"Yeah, I will," Derek hugged his sister, "Wait, Go do Addie's TTTS case before she sneaks away from home to do the surgery,"

"haha. Okay!"

"Thanks Nance!" He turned around and tip-toed back into Addison's room.

Seeing her peacefully sleeping, he made sure not to wake her while slipping back into their previous position: cradling her body against his. "I love you Addie," he whispered before falling into a slumber.

**End of Ch 1**

_So, what did you all think? I'm thinking of making this a threeshot, but we'll see. This was really fun to write. Anyways, reviews are my best friend. Leave as many as you want. Questions, Comments, Concerns. All cool with me!_

_Love,  
Shannon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter to this story. Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Addie and Derek are awesome!_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Well, well, well," Richard scrutinized the couple in the hospital bed. They had just awoken to their chief of surgery sitting in a chair by the bed. He put the medical journal he was reading down and smiled at the two confused attendings, "you two are having a baby."

"So we are," Addison answered coyly. She was still feeling weak, but she wanted the chief to vouch for her ability to work for the next week; taking sick days was not her thing.

Using her arms, she tried to push herself up, but the chief reprimanded her, "No, don't sit up, it's fine. I was told that you have anemia. I am here because I am giving you two a month long medical leave of absence."

"Chief!" Addison whined, "Why? I am your best neonatal fellow! It is just anemia. Using tablets I should be fine in like three days!"

"What happened?" Derek asked deliriously, finally awoken by his wife's pleads. He saw the chief and quickly jumped out of the bed, straightening his hair.

"It's okay. We both know you guys are married and happy and such. I was just giving you two a month long leave of absence," the chief supplied.

"That's great!" Derek answered, "I was going to ask you for it in the morning anyways. Wait, what time is it?"

"No, I am working!" Addison stated defiantly. She then doubled over coughing, picked up a pink container, and vomited into it. "I am still working," she said meekly.

Derek helped her into a sitting position and rubbed her back. He whispered into her ear, "No, you're not."

Completely ignoring Addison's last comment about working, Richard asked, "Addie, are you okay?"

"It's just morning sickness. I'm fine. Everyone should just let me work."

"Is she paler than normal, Derek? I'm getting a little worried." Richard directed the question to her husband, knowing if he were worried, he would be able to convince her.

"I'm worried too, but Nancy said that it was just anemia. She should rest and take iron tablets. I'm taking her home today." Derek answered his question.

"Helloooooo. I'm still in the room!" Addison butted in, "I should have a say in this!"

"Anyways," Richard ignored her, "Nancy sent me in with discharge papers for you to sign then you can go home. This is an order. Go home. Any surgeries you schedule will be canceled," he said this in a very chiefly way but because they both knew him so well, they could only laugh at his attempt at reprimanding them.

"What is this madness! What happened to my freedom of decision!" Addison sighed. She knew what was best for her, but she didn't want a pregnancy to completely change her routine.

She signed the discharge papers and handed them back to the chief, "Fine, I will take the leave of absence." He smiled at her, knowing that she would comply to his wishes, then walked out of the room, satisfied that he had completed his mission.

She was about to stand up, when Derek's hand stopped her, "I'm getting you a wheelchair."

"No, I draw the line there. I will go home. I will stop doing surgeries for a month. But, I absolutely refuse to use a wheelchair!" She boldly stood up and then fell onto Derek, clinging onto his shirt. He carried her back to the bed, "Just give me a moment." She said, "Please, no wheelchair." Her eyes begged him.

"Okay, no wheelchair," he complied seeing the look in her eyes. He knew that she hated showing any weakness. A wheelchair equaled weakness to her. He understood. Slowly, he helped her up again allowing her to lean on him. Her knees buckled again and she yelped but he caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I got you." She felt so safe and secure in his arms.

"I'm okay," trembling, she pushed against Derek's hands to test her legs then triumphantly stood up. "I'm okay."

Her husband kissed her on her forehead and encompassed her with a hug, "I know. You're okay." He held her hand and urged her to take a step. Unsteadily, she took a step and smiled.

Slowly but surely, they made their way out of the hospital and into their car.

"I feel pregnant already. I mean I can barely walk without you supporting me. Richard is making me take a medical leave of absence. I love you Derek, but did you have to knock me up right before my TTTS case!"

Derek only chuckled. He loved his wife so much, it was moments like these where they could just laugh together that he loved her even more. It seemed as the years went by, the more they learned about each other, the more they loved each other.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd! I'm serious!" She swatted him like she would a fly, "Stop laughing at your pregnant wife. It's not funny!" She couldn't help but laugh herself and soon they were guffawing like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, they stopped and Derek started the engine. They were at their Central Park West Brownstone in no time.

"Der, I don't think I can make it up the steps." She was referring the eight well-worn steps before the door.

"Addie, I got you. You know that," He put his hand around her shoulders and slowly supported her up the steps to the door. He turned the key with one hand, and then carried his wife onto the futon couch; it was very ugly and very heavy, but nonetheless, Addison insisted on putting it in their living room.

"Are you okay?" He noticed that his wife looked tired and pale again, like the day before when she had fainted in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired and there is no way I can make it to our bedroom. Just the thought of it…" She covered her mouth with her hand again and Derek noticing, grabbed one of Addison's prized plants. She threw up into the pot, but then looked angrily at Derek, "You couldn't have chosen the dead plant?" She pointed at the wilting purple flowers in a green pot. She erupted into coughs that sent Derek straight to her side patting her back and trying to soothe the coughs.

"Der, I'm really tired." She positioned her head into the crook of his neck kissed his stubble; he hadn't shaved in two days.

"Addie, let's get you in a bath first, okay?" He drew a bath and put in her favorite salts then carried her up the stairs, knowing that she wasn't strong enough to climb the steps yet was too stubborn to admit it. He took off her three-inch heels, she laboriously took off her clothing, and he slowly helped her into the tub for fear that she would slip.

"Derek, get in here." He followed her instruction and slid behind her, "Just hold me, okay?" After five minutes of peaceful silence, she had fallen asleep. Derek sighed and used the showerhead to clean the bubbles out of her hair. Not fully awakened, she allowed him to wrap her in warm towels and put on her sleeping t-shirt and sweatpants: both of which she had stolen from Derek.

"I love you, Der." She slurred in her half-sleep.

"I love you too Addie," He tucked her into the covers and got up to shower before Addison stopped him.

"Der? Don't go, please." She pleaded vulnerably; she hated the sound of her voice but because it was Derek, she knew she was safe."

"Okay. I won't go. I'm just changing into clean clothes okay?" He was dripping from entering the bathtub with her. Quickly, he changed into sweats and a t-shirt like hers and crawled into the bed. She snuggled close to his body and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Night Addie."

**End of Chapter 2**

_So, what do you guys think? Do you think it is like what Addison and Derek might of been back in the day?_

_I love reviews so go all out. Questions, Comments, Concerns:)_

_Love, _

_Shannon_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, a threeshot is obviously wayyyy toooo short. I think I have at least like 4 more chapters in mind. This chapter is relativel short, I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to get it up cause I liked it the way it was. _

__**Chapter 3**

The sun was shining through their bedroom windows when Addison woke up and looked at their clock. It was 11:00 AM and they were late for work

"Derek!" She called out, "Derek?"

"Wha.. What happened?" a sleepy figure rose beside her, "Addie, are you okay?"

"It's eleven. We are so late! Richard is going to kill us!" she exclaimed to her husband while taking off her night shirt.

"Addie…"

She grabbed the bra on the bed and put it on, "We are so late." She sneezed from emerging from the warm covers.

"Addie…."

She interrupted him again, "Oh my goodness, I had three consults scheduled before one. Some lady wants me and only me to operate and I haven't even read the case yet!"

"Addison."

"What?" She stood up, exasperated, and crumbled to the ground.

"Addie, Oh my God!" Derek stood up and rushed to her side; he was now completely awake, "Are you okay?" He cradled her in his lap.

"Right. I'm pregnant and on a leave of absence. Derek Christopher Shepherd! You are so annoying with you and your stupid sperm." She sighed and allowed her husband to help her back onto the bed and get her clothing.

"Addie," he brushed his hand against her cheek, "Are you okay?"

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, "I'm okay." She gritted her teeth and asked Derek softly, "Help me stand up."

"Okay," he stepped behind her and held her like he would a toddler learning how to walk. She leaned onto his body and painfully took a step. They continued for a while then she asked him to let go. Carefully, she leaned her arm on the wall while making her way forward. She knew that he was guarding her and she was safe.

"Derek, I'm okay. Go shower," He looked at her incredulously, "I'm fine. Go shower. I'm not going to hurt myself."

He laughed then stepped forward to kiss her, "I love you Addison." He bent down to sweep her off her feet and carry her back to the bed.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Watch a movie or something. I'm going to shower now," He took off the sweatpants and shirt while laughing and turned on the water. After his shower, he came back into the bedroom to find Addison curled up under the covers and shivering.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm just cold." She sniffled.

"I think you have the flu again," he sighed. He wrapped his body around hers and was surprised by how cold she was, "I'm calling Nancy."

"Hey! I am a world-renowned double board certified surgeon in obstetrics and gynecology. I can diagnose myself perfectly fine!"

"Addie, you can't be your own doctor. Besides, it's just Nancy; you love Nancy." He persuaded.

"She stole my TTTS case." She whined like a six-year old.

"I made her steal you TTTS case before you snuck out of the house in the middle of the night," he joked with her softly.

"You foiled my plans," she yelled, annoyed but yet amused. She coughed again and Derek stopped smiling and looked at her uneasily, worried about her well-being.

"Addie?" She looked at him and coughed again before vomiting over their red comforters. He just kept rubbing her back and whispering reassuring words.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully.

"It's okay, Addie. It's okay." He wrapped Addison in their paisley sheets and carried the red sheets away. He called Nancy and was informed to keep her hydrated, lots of rest, and to take Oseltamivir, a flu medication.

"Addie, you need to eat something. You haven't had anything since sushi."

"I'm not hungry Der."

"Come on, Addie." He coaxed some saltine crackers into her mouth before once again she threw up, but this time they were prepared with a trashcan right next to the bed.

"Der, I'm dizzy." She leaned against his chest.

"It's okay Addie. Drink some water, okay?" He brought her ceramic cup of water with a straw in it to her. Slowly helping her into sitting position, he lowered the straw into her mouth then gave her the cup, which she immediately brought down to her legs.

"I don't think I can hold it up." She admitted.

"It's okay," he held it for her while she drank. He wrapped himself around her to keep her warm. "Here," he held out a couple pills, "This one is vitamin C, this one the Oseltamivir, this one is iron, this one is vitamin B-12, and this one is your one-a-day thing."

"Wow, I feel so old. I'm already taking five pills," she softly laughed then swallowed each on slowly. Afterwards she turned to her husband and whispered, "Der, I'm really tired," she grasped onto his hand, "and I'm really nauseas."

He sighed and combed his hand through her disheveled hair, "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered back weakly.

He brought her into a hug again and waited for her breathing to be deep and slow before releasing her. Slowly, he moved off the bed and went downstairs to make himself a snack and to call his sister.

"Nancy!"

"What's wrong? Is Addie okay?"

"No, she's a little short of breath, nauseous, dizzy, coughing, and really weak. She can't hold the ceramic cup. Nancy, I am so worried."

"Derek, everything is going to be okay. She just has the flu and anemia. Just make sure to always support her if she wants to walk, keep her on the bed if you can but knowing Addie you won't be able to, and try to keep her hydrated and with at least a little but of food. I'm coming after my shift, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed warily.

"Derek? Are you okay?"

"No. Addison is in so much pain and I am so worried, but I can't do anything about it. Nance, I can't do anything to help her. We should have been created with the option to transfer pregnancies. I would do it for her if I could." He threw a punch at the sofa, exasperated and saddened by all the pain his wife at to go through.

"She knows that. She will be okay. And Derek, just be there. That's everything to her. That would mean everything," she said, trying to soothe her brother.

"I love her, but I can't protect her from her own body. I'm a world- renowned surgeon and I can't protect my own wife from the damn flu."

"Derek, stop saying that. It's the flu. What can you really expect."

"I know. I know. I just want to protect her. Nancy, I should be allowed to protect her." He whined about life.

"You are protecting her. You are. Don't ever forget that." He sighed into the phone, "I have a patient but Der, I am coming after my shift. See you then."

"Bye Nance."

"Bye." After his conversation, he walked back up the steps to join his wife. He turned on the television and pulled her sleepy body close to his.

"I love you Addie." He kissed her and wrapped an arm around her body to symbolize his love and care for her.

**End of Chapter 3**

****_So, what did you guys think? Do you like Nancy and how she acts? Is Addison too weak(I did accurately describe symptoms but does she seem too weak?) Should Derek be a little different?_

_Reviews!_

_Love, _

_Shannon_


	4. Chapter 4

_New Chapter! I'm so excited for the story. I can't stop writing it. I love this fluff thing; it's addicting. Things will start changing soon, but this is just so fun. Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten. They make me so happy! I love that you guys are interested so just continue with the comments; I love constructive criticism. _

_**Chapter 4**_

Addison paced around the room in front of their bed, occasionally leaning on the bed when she tired, "We have to come up with a name Derek."

"We have like 7 more months, Addie. Come back onto the bed." He looked at her worriedly, afraid that she would hurt herself.

She ignored him, "Some name that is okay for both girl and boy. Some name beautiful and elegant. Some name that has a meaning. Some name that goes well with Shepherd." Addison went on with her description of the perfect name.

"Addison, are you sure you don't want Forbes-Montgomery Shepherd?"

"I'm positive," she beamed at him, "Our baby doesn't need a plethora of names like me. Her," he coughed to remind her that it might not be a girl, "excuse me," she mimed pretentiously, "His or Her name should be simple and yet elegant."

"Bizzy and The Captain would be displeased." He noted.

"I could care less about them. Their opinions don't matter. It's not like they cared before," she said darkly, pausing to lean onto their bed to catch her breath and cough. At first it was just a light cough then she started choking and her eyes watered.

"Come on Addie, come back under the covers." He moved to the edge of their king-size and patted her back while she coughed, "You're really cold. Addie, back onto the bed," he coaxed.

"Okay," she complied, missing the warmth of their comforters.

"Let's see," he draped the big sweatshirt around he arms and pulled a pillow to put behind her, "What about Victoria?"

"Too old-fashioned. Remember Bizzy's friend, Ms. Rubenstein? Her name was Victoria," she shuddered at the thought and he laughed at her reaction. "Besides, we want a unisex name."

"Hmmm." He pondered, rubbing his non-existent goatee. She giggled at the scene before her. "What about Rue?"

"Rue Shepherd does not work. I am sorry Derek. But, no. I mean I like Rue because it is unique and queer and beautiful, but it does not fit with your last name. At all." She announced, and then coughed again.

"Here, how about I give you the names and you nod or shake your head."

"Okay," she whispered; her voice almost gone.

"How about Jamie?" She shook her head. "Taylor?" She shook her head again. "Alex?"

She cleared her throat and croaked, "Definitely not."

"Fine, then you think of some. I'm not good with names," he passed her the hot water.

"You named Nancy's baby. Nathaniel was an amazing name."

"That was different." He turned away.

"Okay then," she wrapped her arms around his neck then he turned around and kissed her, she laughed and fell back onto the pillow.

Suddenly she shot up. "Carson," she tasted the name on her tongue. "Carson!" she shouted excitedly. "It's perfect."

He put the pillow properly behind her back again so she could be comfortable, "Carson is perfect Addie. I get to pick the middle name." He smiled at her.

"Mm. Okay. I have to approve though." She cuddled up next to him.

"Alright. So, for a boy," Derek kissed her stomach, "Carson Daniel Shepherd." He kissed Addison on her cheeks, "for a girl, Carson Andrea Shepherd." He caressed her bright red hair and drew her even closer to himself.

They cuddled together, entangled in each other's arms, "That's perfect. Now let's go find out the sex of the baby!" Addison exclaimed excitedly.

"Tomorrow, maybe. You need to rest."

"Der. Stop treating me like glass. You haven't left my side in like two days. I want to go back to work," Addison whined, "I'm an independent woman. I don't need to be babysat."

"Addie. Nancy told me to keep you at home for the next week, and then you can go out but not yet. Your flu is just starting to get better and you have really extreme nausea. She made me make sure to be there to protect you and to be there to catch you just in case you faint again."

"Since when do you listen to your sister?" she asked, exasperated.

"Since it is about keeping you safe. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know what I would do without you."

Seeing the worry in his eyes, she decided not to make a sarcastic comment about his very vulnerable comment and looked him in the eyes and reassured him, "Derek, I'm fine. I promise I'm fine." She put her hand on her stomach, "We're fine." Slowly, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

Her hair smelled like strawberries and Dior and everything amazing. "I love you," he drew her into his lap, "You're perfect and precious, and I get to protect you and catch you if you fall." He kissed her neck, "I'm never letting you hit the ground."

"I'm not glass. I'm not fragile. I'm not going to shatter. I promise," She held out a pinky as to replicate what they would have done in third grade, "Pinky promise."

"I know. I just want to be there for you. I'm not going to give you a chance to shatter. I promise." he held out his own pinky and they interlocked.

"I'm going to be fine. It's just anemia and a flu," she said tiredly, "Don't be too worried, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Let's go to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow," Derek told Addison, seeing her obvious lack of energy. He pulled her forward and straightened the pillow, then softly laid her down. Before kissing her goodnight, he lifted the covers and carefully draped them over her, liked she preferred it to be.

"Mmmm. Okay. I love you," she mumbled then turned toward him to grasp his hand. Quickly, she fell asleep

"I love you too," Derek sighed. His brow furrowed in worry as he stroked the crimson hair on his pillow. For the past two days, Addison had been leaning on him more and more. He was okay with it, he just was afraid he would lose her. She only had anemia and he had been giving her iron tablets, but they didn't seem to be working. When she walked, he felt as though she would fall. What scared him more is that when he wraps his arm around her waist to support her, she doesn't fight it.

The Addison who wasn't in pain would never let him help; he hated seeing her hurt. He hated the way she had to lean on the bed while pacing. He hated her the heart-breaking coughs. He hated that he had helped put her in this position. Yet, he couldn't hate their baby; in fact, he loved the baby. Gently, he caressed his wife's stomach under the covers and whispered, "Stop hurting your mommy. She loves you. I love you," he hesitated wondering if it would matter if he said this, "Your mommy's amazing; she's strong, caring, intelligent, and she has such a big heart," despite how she was raised, he thought to himself, but of course he didn't tell his son or daughter. Staring at his beautiful wife he expressed to their child, "She would do anything for us because she loves us and she is the best person I know." Making sure not to disturb the slumber his wife fell into, he carefully pulled her sleeping body into his embrace and kissed her head, "I love you Addie."

**End of Chapter 4**

****_SO, what did you guys think? I love this fluff, honestly. I am so sorry for the lack of really startling content and for like three chapters of gooey fluff but the real content is coming. I kinda wanted to peek into their love and dedication towards each other. _

_A couple questions: 1) Did you guys like Derek talking to baby while Addie was asleep? 2) Was Carson a good name? 3)Favorite part so far of the story. _

_Reviews!_

_Love, _

_Shannon_


	5. Chapter 5

_So, new chapter. I hope you all like it. And I had fun writing it during classes. I really should get to doing work. haha_

**Chapter 5**

"Derek, stop hovering," Addison stood in the shower and talked to her husband standing outside, pretending to shave a non-existent stubble.

"I'm not hovering," she smiled and rolled her eyes. Tiredly, she leaved on the wall next to the showerhead and Derek watched worriedly and apprehensively from the corner of his eyes.

"Addie? Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

Dramatically, she slid down the wall and cried in pain. He dropped the razer and bolted into the shower still wearing his favorite sweater and Armani pants. Terrified, he looked down at his smiling wife; she stood up and kissed him passionately then started laughing.

"Addie?" he realized that he had been duped, "Addie," he cupped her face in his hands, "Don't you dare scare me like that again," he kissed her back and held her in his embrace for the longest time with the water running above them.

"So Der," she cautiously proceeded, "I was hoping to have some hot shower sex."

Derek laughed then started stripping down his soiled designer clothing while kissing his wife, but then stopped abruptly, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Der. Yes. Sex Now." She managed to squeak out, seductively eyeing his shaped abs, "Pregnancy makes me horny."

"It's not time for horny yet though. It's still the first trimester. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Der," she put her finger on his lips, "Sex equals no talking."

They laughed together and fell into their familiar positions. Mind blowing sex was always part of the routine; it never failed to please. He wrapped her in the towels by the shower then dried himself off.

Addison, still dazed, managed to muster out a thank you. Finally when she found her voice again, "Der," she looked lustfully into his eyes, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you!"

Laughing, he kissed her again and handed her the designer clothing from the rack, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she put her hand on her stomach and smiled gratefully.

Seeing the peaceful moment not plagued by bouts of vomiting and fatigue and the serene expression on his wife's face, he stepped forward to enclose her within his arms, "You are okay, right?"

"Der," she felt secure rocking in his arms, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just worried about you."

She hugged him back tightly, "I'm okay. Stop worrying, you're going to worry yourself sick."

"You," he kissed her forehead, "are the love of my life. I'm entitled to worrying."

Laughing, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and let him whisper perfect dreamy things into her ear. Suddenly, she whispered back, "You're the love of my life too." He broke their embrace and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, "I love you so much Der."

"I love you too Addie," he was about to take her hand and lead her out to the bedroom when she turned a little pale again. Automatically, he put his hand on the small of her back and slowly walked together to the bathroom toilettes. Gently, he helped her to her knees and they waited for the nausea to come.

Struggling to stand after vomiting her stomach out, Addison used her husband as a crutch, but in the end could barely manage to walk a step. Derek was about to pick her up before she told him to, "Just hold my hand Der. I can walk myself to the bed."

"Okay," he took her left hand in his and wrapped his right hand securely around her waist, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm okay Derek," he sat behind her to cover her stomach with his hands; he found out that her stomach often hurt after vomiting and by wrapping her securely in his lap, she would feel better. She leaned back onto his shoulder grimacing at the dizziness that suddenly overwhelmed her, but then tried to come up, knowing her husband would be extremely worried if she'd told him.

"Addie, it's okay. I'm here," he whispered reassuringly.

"I know," she leaned back down, "don't be too worried okay? It's just morning sickness," meekly she stated, "I'm a double board certified OBGYN and I promise you I'm fine. This is normal."

"I know," he needed to be her anchor right now so he just vigilantly sat behind her while she recovered and while she needed him. After her breathing returned to normal and her heart rate slowed down, he kissed her hair gently and nudged her, "Addie, you need to eat something. You haven't ate since saltine crackers and I think Nancy mentioned little bites of things is good."

"I think I want pink popcorn," she pondered, "I want pink popcorn." She sat up excitedly, "Pink popcorn with the chocolate sauce and lychee jelly and get me a pickle."

"Addie, where will I find pink popcorn?" he asked, amused. Then he remembered that when he was about nine years old after his father died, his grandmother came home just to cook. The day of the funeral, she told him she would make magic pink popcorn that although doesn't make everything better again helps with the pain. His sweet grandmother died almost thirteen years ago, but not before she made the magical fusion candy popcorn one last time at their wedding. Derek smiled at the bittersweet memory.

"No laughing at the pregnant wife Derek," Addison said playfully, "Please get me pink popcorn," she put on her best puppy dog face and she knew by the expression on Derek's face he would never refuse.

"You need healthy stuff though. Addie," he patted her stomach.

"Fine, cook me spaghetti," she ordered then demanded, "I want pink popcorn and chocolate syrup and lychee jelly and pickle for dessert though!"

"Okay then," he looked at her skeptically then moved out of the covers and settled the covers back down on top of his wife.

"I'm coming Derek," she dramatically flung the covers back and slowly rose to her feet, drawing the worry of her husband.

"Are you sure you don't want to just watch something on TV?"

"Watching you cook is better than watching Iron Chef." She answered with a smirk and started after him.

Once they got to the stairs, Derek immediately turned around and opened his mouth to talk before Addison stopped him, "I'm going down."

"I know there's no stopping you. Just let me help okay?" he reached for her arm.

"Okay," he once again held her left hand in his and wrapped the other arm around her waist. Slowly, they maneuvered the treacherous stairs, "I don't see why this is so hard," Addison's voice cracked.

"It's okay, Addie."

"No, it's not. I can still see my feet; It's not like I'm that pregnant. If your hand was not behind me, I'm pretty sure I would crumble down these damn steps," she whispered angrily at herself.

"Addie, you are the OBGYN. You know that anemia causes weakness in the legs and dizziness and even more nausea. It'll be over soon. You're getting better," they reached the final step and he pulled her into a hug, "And I will never ever stop being there, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and held the tears ready to flow down her face. She had the perfect guy and the perfect life and she was going to be better, "Make me pink popcorn."

"I can't," to this day he couldn't make his grandmother's legendary sweet, "I'll call Nancy though, she knows how to."

"Derek," she whined, "I want your popcorn."

"No, you want my grandmother's popcorn. Nancy is the only one that can make it that way." He explained.

"Fine, I'll call Nancy then. You make spaghetti for three," she compromised.

"Okay. Go call and expect brilliance in the form of noodles," he moved toward the door, "You're okay right?"

"I'm okay Der," she said tired and annoyed of the question even though she knew he was just trying to protect her.

Addison waited for Derek to enter the kitchen before sliding down to the ground; she didn't want him to know that she could barely stand because of fatigue. A little walk shouldn't cost this much energy but it did. After ten minutes, she struggled tiredly to rise against the wall. The phone was in the living room and she was about ten feet away; normally it would have taken her maybe a couple strides to get there but today it felt as though ten feet was ten miles. Creeping along the wall pausing every few seconds to catch her breath, she made it to the sofa next to the phone breathless and exhausted.

Slowly, she reached for the phone and was about to type in the familiar number when the nausea hit again. Unable to reach the bathroom, she found the dead plant sitting by the phone and emptied the contents of her stomach into the pot; she didn't think there was any more stomach available to vomit after the moment upstairs. She was wrong and this time Derek was busy humming to Celine Dion and cooking food.

Bravely, she ignored the raw taste in her mouth and dialed Derek's sister's number. After five rings, Nancy picked up, "Hey Derek, what's up?" she obviously had caller ID; Addison forgot.

"It's me," she whispered into the phone, unable to bring her voice up a decibel.

"Oh hey Addie," Nancy said cheerfully.

"Hey Nance," she managed to croak out.

"Addie, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, "Of course you're not. You wouldn't sound like that if you were. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I'm just super tired and I want pink popcorn," Addie said trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course I'll make pink popcorn. Derek's popcorn really sucks," she laughed at the concept then turned serious, "Addie, tell me about the fatigue."

Leaning back onto the couch for support, she whispered into the phone, "I just walked down the stairs with Derek supporting me the whole way, but I could barely stand. I can't keep anything down and I'm dizzy and nauseous about seventy percent of the time."

"Did you tell Derek? I called him yesterday and he just said that the nausea wa bad but you were getting better. From what I can tell, you're getting worse," Nancy asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine Nancy. It's anemia."

"You and I both know it could be a plethora of other things. You have to tell Derek so he's more careful with you."

"I don't want him to be so worried. I'm pretty sure he's been waking up every hour in the night to check if I'm okay and he's barely sleeping and I just can't put more on him. If anything happens to me he's going to blame himself." She blushed, "He finally gave into sex today and I need more of that action."

"I don't need to know what you do with my brother," Nancy exclaimed. "That's gross," she shuddered. "Addie, I'm coming in like twenty minutes. You better still be fine."

"Okay, I'll be fine. Just bring ingredients for pink popcorn."

Nancy laughed, "I will. You better be sitting right now and don't get up until I come. You and I both know what I think you have." She said solemnly.

"I'm fine. Besides, that's not even severe. I'll be fine."

**End of Chapter 5**

_So, did you all like it? Any suggestions on storyline? Pink popcorn: what did you think of the craving? Should I have a grandma flashback in the next chapter? _

_*Still begging for reviews:) *_

_Love, _

_Shannon_


	6. Chapter 6

_I updated again. I really should be working on my physics stuff though. ugh. And I have not forgotten about the other stories. They will be updated soon. Enjoy!_

__**Chapter 6**

"Addie," Derek called out wiping his hands on his apron. "Addie?" he called again after no response. Still no response. He walked out into his living room nervously, "Addie, where are you?" He saw his wife's figure on the couch so he walked over relieved, "Addie, why didn't you answer me?" The lack of movement on the couch scared him so he walked faster, "Addie!" he shouted. The figure didn't stir so when he reached her he was fully terrified, "Addie, don't scare me again. Come on. Just pop up and smile at me. Addison!" he yelled and was answered with no response.

He checked her pulse, relieved that it was still strong. She was merely unconscious. Sprinting, he found the oxygen mask in their closet and the thick blankets; her hands were cold. Slipping behind her, her held her in his arms before dialing his sister's cellphone.

"Nance," he practically yelled into the phone.

"Derek. Chill. What's wrong?"

"Addie's unconscious. I have an oxygen mask and I'm holding her as tight as I can. What happened?"

"I told you when we found out she was pregnant. Remember? High risk of hyperemesis gravidarum. Fainting, extreme nausea, fatigue, dizziness are all symptoms. Stay calm. I'll be there in five minutes."

"How can you tell me to stay calm Nancy?" he asked furious at her sister.

"I can because your pregnant wife is freaking unconscious in your arms. You need to be in the right mind to protect her. Stay calm Derek. I'm almost there." She was nearly hyperventilating herself but she remembered her friend and made herself stay cool and collected.

Letting herself into their large brownstone, Nancy moved quietly next to a anxious Derek and an unconscious Addison. She was afraid this would happen but she was a renowned neonatal surgeon and OBGYN, she knew what to do. First she turned to her brother, "I know you are scared; so am I. But, we have to stay strong for Addie. We're okay. She'll be okay."

"I know Nancy," he responded.

Quickly, she took the IV out of her large bag and swiftly inserted it into Addison's arm. Then, she told Derek to carry Addison back to their bed while she held the IV in place. They slowly made their way up into the master bedroom and laid her down gently. Nancy fashioned the IV on their clothes hanger so it would drip down fluids then climbed into the bed holding Addison's right hand. Derek held his wife's left hand and sat on a chair by the bed, silent tears peeking out of his eyes.

"She'll be okay Derek," Nancy reassured her brother.

"I know. It's just that she's in so much pain and I'm so worried about her," he buried his face into the bed sheets.

Nancy slipped out of the bed and walked to the chair to hug her brother, "Derek. Be stronger than that. I get that you are worried but this is Addison. She will be fine."

"Okay."

She gave his hair a little ruffling up which to her surprise garnered no attention; now hair was of no importance. That's how she knew how worried he was, "Derek. Now is the time to trust me, okay? She'll be fine"

"I know."

She patted his back, "I love you guys. I'm going to go make that pink popcorn for her when she waked up. Don't beat yourself up Derek."

"Okay," he waved her off; his sole attention on his unconscious wife.

His sister left the room to go to the kitchen and he kicked off his shoes to join his wife in the warmth of the bed. Stroking her brilliant red hair, all he could do was stare.

Slowly, he regained his voice and whispered reassuring things to the baby in his wife's womb, "I know this is scary but mommy's going to be fine okay baby? She's just a little tired. I'm scared too but I know she'll be fine. Mommy and Daddy love you okay?" he lightly stroked his wife's slightly rounded stomach, "Remember what I said about being a little more careful with mommy? I hope you do. Mommy's strong but she needs you to help a little." He kissed Addison's forehead, "Carson, I can tell you would of liked your great grandma. I hope you don't get too attached to Auntie Nancy though; I love her and all but she's a little wacko. I can't believe you want pink popcorn. Grandma tried to teach me how to make it but even when I was all grown up, I couldn't do it."

==Derek flashback 9years old==

"Derrie, come over," his ancient grandma called. He thought it was unfair that someone so young like is father had to die while his grandmother was still alive.

"No," he yelled back.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, get yourself over here now," maybe she wasn't always nice and grandmotherly.

Alarmed by the scolding, he dragged his feet over to his grandmother and looked up, annoyed, "Gammy, what?"

Her voice softened at the sadness in the question; Derek was a good boy, "We're going to make magical pink popcorn."

"There is no such thing as magic; there is no Santa, no fairy godmother, no tooth fairy, no superman or batman. Your popcorn isn't magical," he clenched his teeth as she only smiled and beckoned him to the hallway leading to the kitchen. Unwillingly, he followed his grandmother.

"Sit," she pointed at a stool next to the stove. Humming, she got out the ingredients for the coveted popcorn while swaying to the song on the radio.

"Gammy," Derek said exasperated, "I need to go wear my suit."

"No, you don't. We are going to be happy for half an hour then we can go change," today was her son's funeral. You are not supposed to outlive your offspring, but here she was cooking pink popcorn on her son's funeral day. Her voice cracked but because Derek was only nine, he didn't understand what it meant.

"Gammy. Dad died. Shouldn't we be making black popcorn," he asked coldly.

"No," she answered, quickly wiping her eyes to hide her sadness from the little boy, "We make pink popcorn to remember your dad. I showed him how to make this when he was only a boy, like you. This was his favorite snack."

"Can you teach me too?" a small voice peeped from the background. Grandmother turned around and saw a red-faced Nancy. Although she was two years older than her brother, today she looked like a toddler beside Derek who was pretending to be strong because he was now the only man in the family. "I mean I know Derrie is your favorite but daddy would want me to know how to cook pink popcorn," she sniffled at the thought of her father being dead.

"Of course," grandmother's heart broke at the sight of her crying grandchild, "and for the record," she opened her arms to embrace the small girl, "I love you all evenly."

"You can teach Nancy," Derek responded coldly, "I don't want to learn how to make pink popcorn," he was only nine but he was taller than his sister. At the sight of his sister's shocked face, he bent down a little to give her a hug, "We are all going to be all right," he pushed Nancy toward her grandmother, "I am going to be a doctor and save lives. I am going to help people who were in daddy's situation actually live when I grow up and I don't want to know how to make pink popcorn." He slicked his hair back and strode out of the room to look for Mark.

"Don't mind him Nancy dear," grandmother looked down into the little girl's eyes, "We're going to make pink popcorn."

She sniffled again they asked, "Do you think Derrie can do it? I want him to save lives. I want to save lives too. I want to be a doctor too."

"Yes," the older lady answered wisely, "he can do it. He will be a good doctor. So will you. But Nancy, he won't know how to make pink popcorn and you will."

"Okay," she sniffled and sat down on the stool.

Grandmother took Nancy's little hand and let her turn on the stove, "First, we put two cups of sugar, one cup of cream, and one forth a teaspoon of salt into the saucepan. Can you say that dear?"

"Two cups of sugar, one cup of cream, and," she pondered for a moment, brows furrowing at the effort, "one forth a teaspoon of salt."

"Yes. Now, we have to stir until the sugar has dissolved," gammy handed over the spatula, "you can stir."

"Like this?" Nancy asked inquisitively while mixing the contents of the pan.

"You got it Nancy. Good. See how there is no more of the little sugar cubes?" The little girl nodded, "Now we can add red food coloring and vanilla."

"Why are we adding red food coloring? I thought we were making pink popcorn."

"We are making pink popcorn. Just sometimes, the red fades to become pink," Gammy handed over the food coloring, "Add five drops."

Concentrating really hard, Nancy saw the tiny red droplets dissolve into the mixture five times, and then smiled at her handy work.

"We're almost done. All we have to do is pour over the popcorn then stir to let it dry and cool," She and Nancy both held the handles of the pan and simultaneously poured it onto the popcorn and feverishly stirring. After five minutes they stopped to try their yummy desert; it was delicious.

"So the way I remember the steps is like this: Add, Dissolve, Stir, Color, Pour, and Dry," Nancy said it once then they both begun chanting it like a battle cry. Finally, when she felt she could never forget her grandmother's lesson she burst out laughing and the older woman soon joined. Gammy genuinely laughed for the first time since she heard of her son's death.

After putting the popcorn in a giant bowl and walking out of the kitchen pleased with themselves, Gammy and Nancy ran into Derek on his way to his bedroom.

"We made yummy pink popcorn," Nancy said boastfully, "What did you do?" she asked pretentiously.

"I wrote a eulogy for daddy," Derek responded mournfully; the two girl's smiles fell off their faces immediately. Gammy because she never knew her nine year old grandbaby would speak at his father's funeral and because she didn't want him to experience that pain. Nancy did not know what the word eulogy meant but sobered up because of the tone he used. "I think daddy would be proud of me," he said to no one in particular.

The chapel was beautiful; the strokes of dusk shimmered through the painted glass of the windows, elegant lilies were placed around the room, and the minister posed as if in a picture. Derek was the spitting image of his father with curly black locks, green-blue eyes, and determination of a strong-willed man. He wore his crisp suit with grace and accepted the minister's invitation to speak with poise.

The nine-year-old boy walked up the stand unfazed by the amount of people watching him; he placed the wrinkled piece of paper on the stand and begun, "My daddy, James William Shepherd, was my hero, my personal superman. Daddy taught me how to play catch, how to play in the leaves without getting mommy angry, how to dip my toes in the mud and not leave a trail. Me and my sisters loved the time we all shared and the happy moments we could spend together. Gammy told me that I am the only man in this family and she was proud of me. I know I have big shoes to fill; Daddy was size twelve. But Daddy, I promise never to ever forget you. I promise to take care of mommy and my sisters and my family. I pinky swear." He held out his little pinky to the heavens then left the alter to a standing ovation.

His father's funeral was a long time ago, yet the memory of seeing his father shot and hurt was still as fresh as can be. He still bore the striking resemblance he had almost twenty five years ago. After that day, he felt as though he was much more responsible for his family and thus always was the top of his class and always was the best no matter what. He promised his father he would take care of his family. Addison was now his family and he hoped he was doing okay. Sitting by the bedside of his unconscious wife, he could only think of the man he couldn't save at nine years old. With so much medical training and a prestigious fellowship, he knew he could save his father if only he were educated. This never failed to bring him to tears; the pain his father's death had caused could have been avoided. Derek knew he couldn't change the past, but he had long before vowed to change the future; he would never ever break the promise to his family, to his wife, to his sisters.

So staring at Addison, so fragile so breakable lying in the bed, he felt so miserable; unable to affect the change he wanted to and unable to take away her pain.

**End of Chapter 6**

****_SO, what did you guys think? I personally found the eulogy hard to write because I wanted to make it sound plausible for a nine-year-old. Did I do okay? Also, if you want a complete recipe for pink popcorn feel free to leave a review and I can respond to it:) _

_Also, I was wondering if you all thought the flashback in general was okay._

_*Shamelessly begging for reviews* _

_Love, _

_Shannon_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone, **

**I am so sorry for the long long long delay between updates. Totally my fault, I know. These past couple months have just been so hectic. sorry! I promise to start updating all stories regularly by the end of next week. This story will from this point on be updated every Tuesday night. **

**Without further ado, the story :)**

Addison looked up at their beautiful ceiling that she herself had picked out and then she looked around at her surroundings, feeling the dull pain in her stomach. Derek was sitting on his armchair, wrapping an arm protectively on the top of her head and inserting his hand into hers. She noticed the worry lines on his face and sighed, moving hand from his grasps and onto her stomach. Was it really all worth it?

Suddenly she whispered, "Derek, I love you." He stirred at the sound of her voice, the most beautiful sound in his world. Looking up, he found himself staring at the largest sad doe eyes in the world.

"Addie, what's wrong?" He stood up and kissed her, pushing the vibrant red locks out of her face.

She gazed at him, still with those large sad eyes and beckoned him onto the bed; she was getting cold. Quickly he complied, wrapped his arms around her thin frame. He felt her curl into a ball next to him, shivering and shaking.

"Hey, Addie. It's okay." He pulled her even closer to him and smelled her hair, "I love you."

She loved the feeling of bring crushed against his chest, the warmth emanating from his body, the love being transferred through what felt like osmosis, the whisperings of sweet nothings used to calm her sobs. It was one of the reasons she knew that he was the proverbial one.

It was Thanksgiving time at the Montgomery Household in the November of 1996. Addison and Derek had been dating for almost two years now and Addison finally decided that it was time for Derek to meet her parents; she could feel a proposal coming soon and she thought it was unfair for him to marry her without knowing her family. Still, she had barely agreed until Derek promised to not judge her based on her family. She hated, loathed, and abhorred her family; but Derek wanted to give them a chance. Finally, she had given into Thanksgiving on if they rushed to the Shepherd Christmas. Their family maids had prepared a delectable meal for the holidays and everyone was sitting at the table beside the Captain and Archer.

"You," Bizzy beckoned a young, beautiful maid, "Go find the Captain and Archer and call them down."

"It's fine, don't" Addison told the maid, "I'll go." Derek reached to grab her hand and squeeze it. He didn't recognize that Addison in fornt of him: she was cold, proper, detached, and nothing like the sweatpant-wearing genius he fell in love with. This Addison scared him, but when he reached for her hand, her smile came back and she kissed him.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," She responded almost inaudibly and proceeded to walk out of the dining room, up the stairs, and into his father's study. She heard sounds of pleasure coming from the room and immediately assumed it was her brother, she decided to embarrass him in front of his new flavor of the week, so she mischievously stepped in.

"Archer! Get your Pants back on. We're having dinner." She walked into the room ready to catch her brother red-handed, but instead she found Susan, her mother's assistant straddling her naked father. Susan scampered immediately, picking up her clothing and whispering apologies. Addison yelled at her father, "You promised," the hurt filled her eyes; "You fucking promised that I wouldn't find you in bed with another woman. You promised. You promised Daddy," She sounded like a little kid again, whining about not having the pony she wanted, "Dad, you promised," she breathed a sigh, "You asshole. Bizzy doesn't know so just get dressed and come down to dinner. Fuck you dad. I never want to see you again. You promised last time."

Smack. He slapped her; Addison looked at him shell-shocked with a hand on her cheek, "Kitten, if you ever talk to me like that again."

"You'll do what, slap me? I don't give a crap about you. But sadly for me Bizzy still does. You just fucked her assistant in your study. I'm going to find Archer. Be downstairs in five," she started to walk away then paused, "Never call me kitten again."

"Kitten, I am your father. Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"You don't get to tell me what to do. I will do what I want. We're having dinner. Join us or not, your choice." She calmly walked out of the room and into the restroom.

After ten minutes, the Captain staggered downstairs, fully clothed. He found his son drinking whiskey and Derek and Bizzy having an animated conversation, "Where's Addison?"

Derek quickly responded, worried, "We all though she was with you."

"Well, evidently she's not. I thought the man she picked would be more scholarly than you are."

Archer changed the subject, not wanting to start a brawl, "I think I know where she is. Derek, come with me.'

"Okay." Derek sat his scotch down and followed.

"Addie and I didn't have much of a childhood with pie and games. We had galas and drunken debauchery and etiquette lessons. I don't like you because she's my baby sister and I swear to God, if you hurt her." Archer turned around and pointed at Derek with a threatening look.

"I love her, I would never hurt her," Derek said, offended at Archer's statement.

"We'll see. But, I'm telling you this because we used to hide in the bathroom and wait until the party was over or to make the drunk men go away or to stop thinking of our problems. So I'm going in. You wait here." He commanded.

"Okay," Derek watched as Archer went into the bathroom using a key found in the doorjamb. He could hear small strangled sobs coming from inside and all he wanted to do was go in and hold her.

"Addie." Archer put a hand on her shaking shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Captain." Addison sobbed, "I hate him. I HATE him. But we're still here, supporting him and Bizzy." She breathed heavily through strangled sobs, "I found him screwing Susan in his study. Then he slapped me." She curled her fingers around his jacket and sunk deeper into her sorrow.

"Stop crying Addie. You know him and he's not worth it." He cradled his sister and tried, but failed to calm her down.

"Archie, can you get Derek?" She pleaded.

"I'm right here." Derek walked in after hearing her sobs; he felt like he couldn't take it anymore: standing by and watching her in pain.

Archer gave Derek a worried look, followed by a threatening one then moved out to yell at his parents, Bizzy and the Captain.

"Addie?" Derek cautiously approached the love of his life. She sniffled in response, trying to hide her red, puffy eyes and shield her pain, "I'm here okay?" He picked Addison up from her hiding place in a crack between the toilet and the bathtub.

She sobbed into his shirt, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Derek."

"Shhh…." He wrapped his arms even tighter around her, "You have nothing to be sorry for"

She chocked on her sobs and he patted her comfortingly until her cries died down, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smelled his cologne and felt his strong arms around her midsection draw her in. Snuggled next to him, she felt so safe and secure. She never wanted to be apart from him.

"We should probably go down now. Are you okay?" Derek finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm good. Give me a sec to freshen up." She pulled out her old make up bag from behind the sink in the third cabinet and started redoing her makeup, "Okay, Let's go down," she declared, satisfied with her appearance.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked worriedly.

"If you never leave me, I'll always be okay." She drew his arm around her waist and kissed him, he knew how to calm her down, he knew how to love her, and he knew both sides of her and still unconditionally cared for her and loved her. She hit the proverbial goldmine.

"Der?" Addison whispered weakly.

"Hey Addie. You are okay. I'm right here," Derek tightened his hold on her hand and started stroking her brilliant red hair, smiling. He looked into her scared blue-green eyes, "I'm right here."

"What happened?" She looked around to find an IV in her arm and an oxygen mask lying close to her. Then suddenly, she paled and her hand flew to her stomach, "Is Carson okay?" She started to tear up, "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

He held her close to her and told her to breathe, "Nothing happened to Carson. Addie, shhhhh. Nothing happened to Carson. Don't worry."

"Derek, I finished the pink popcorn," Nancy called while walking up the steps and into the room, "Oh thank god you're awake." She leaned against the doorframe, "I was practically having a heart attack for an hour." She ran to hug her sister-in-law, "Thank the lord. By the way, I made you pink popcorn."

Addison laughed weakly, still nauseous. Nancy recognized her sister-in-law's facial expression and grabbed the can next to the bed. Derek climbed behind Addison and held her securely while she retched into the bowl. Afterward, she leaned back against her husband, tired, in pain, and worried.

"You have," Nancy started.

"Let me guess. I have hyperemesis gravidarum or," she sighed then started trembling, "Nance? There is a baby in my uterus, right?" her voice rising in fear with every word. Nancy sighed, not knowing what to say. "Nancy!" Addison's quivering voice demanded an answer.

Sitting behind her, Derek could feel her heart rate rising by the second, "Addie, there is a baby." He started whispering soothing words into her ear, "There is a baby." Kissing her softly he said, "Come on Addie, breathe." He shot his sister a glare.

"I'm pretty sure it's HG, but It's time for your checkup anyways so let's go to the hospital. I need to do an ultrasound." Nancy said meekly and Addie started trembling again, nearly sobbing.

"What's wrong Addie?" Derek asked cautiously.

"I'm a freaking double board certified OBGYN and a medical genetics fellow. I know that one out of every one thousand pregnancies is a molar pregnancy. I know that the symptoms are basically the exact same as a pregnancy with excessive vomiting and fainting." She started breathing rapidly and hyperventilating.

"No Addie," Derek rubbed her back, "Come on Addie. Breathe." He let her lean on him and kissed her head, "You are okay Addie. Shhhhh. You're okay."

"Can we go now," she asked.

"Yes," Nancy replied.

"Okay," she moved slowly to remove the covers when she felt the nausea come back again, "Derek," she whispered before vomiting into the small trashcan they had prepared next to the bed.

"Addie, honey. It's okay," he stroked her back while holding back her hair, "Come here," he sat beside her and kissed her softly, waiting for her to calm down again.

"I'm okay Der," she slowly pushed back from his embrace and sat by herself. Gingerly, she stood up afraid that she would fall down. Derek watched his wife struggle apprehensively; he knew that if he helped her now, she would resent him. She liked being strong and totally independent.

Nancy, however, walked to Addison and held out a hand, waiting for her friend to take it. She did and Nancy drew her closer to herself to help her trembling sister walk. Noticing how frail and thin Addison had become in only one week, she worried about whether or not the baby would be okay or even if the baby were okay, whether or not Addison would be able to carry it to term.

Derek wanted to stand behind them and guide them down the stairs but he knew they would not want him to; they needed sister-to-sister time. Sighing, he packed a small bag with Addison's stuffed bear, her favorite pajamas, her designer clothing just in case, and of course, ginger ale and saltine crackers.

"Addie, Are you okay?" Nancy asked.

"Well, besides the fact that I'm finding out whether or not I'm having a molar pregnancy, relatively well," well there's the sarcasm, Nancy thought. Addison always had used sarcasm as a defense when she was in pain, only Derek was graced by the presence of the imperfect, defenseless, and vulnerable Addie.

Still she persisted, "Addie, I'm your sister and your friend."

"You're Derek's sister." She answered coldly, but leaned on Nancy's arm for support. Nancy knew that Addison was fragile so she didn't want to break her, "You're here because of Derek."

"Addison," she sighed, "You know I'm your best friend. It's not because of Derek. You knew me before you knew Derek."

"I know, I'm sorry." Addison whispered before nearly crumbling into Nancy's arms. They were halfway down the stairs when she realized she couldn't go any further. She needed Derek.

"Derek!" Nancy shouted out.

He rushed outside the bedroom to find Nancy and Addison collapsed on the stairwell, "Addie, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," He stroked the hair out of her eyes and gently picked her up to carry her down the steps.

"Nancy, the bag is ready in the room." Derek motioned to his sister then carefully maneuvered the stairs; Addison was light so she wasn't the challenge, rather he knew that she was easily nauseous and quick movements were bound to create headaches.

They took Nancy's car to the hospital because it was a SUV. She drove while Addison lay on Derek's lap, dizzy and only borderline conscious. Nancy took the car directly to the emergency entrance and Derek carried Addison onto a gurney.

In a private room, Derek held Addison's hand again while waiting for Nancy to bring up the heartbeat. Finally, the sound echoed across the room and they all knew there was a baby.

**End of this chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the drama. It was pretty drama filled. Things will get lighter in the next couple chapters then darker once again. I personally can't wait. yay! Reviews please - I'll love you forever and ever and ever. **

**Love, **

**Shannon**


End file.
